Me arrepiento de ser tu amigo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Cuando conoce al chico nuevo decide ser su amigo sin saber que después se arrepentiría de ello. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Me arrepiento de ser tu amigo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 25/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Me arrepiento de ser tu amigo  
**_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Para Scarlet Fubuki**

Todo comenzó una mañana de noviembre, era un día como cualquiera rumbo a la escuela, las clases habían comenzado, el tiempo pasaba lento en la aburrida clase de geografía, escuchar vagamente al profesor mientras miraba por la ventana, el timbre salvaba a un compañero de recitar todas las ciudades y capitales, castigo por no poner atención, mi mirada tomo un nuevo rumbo, parado junto a la puerta un chico con nuestro uniforme esperaba al profesor del siguiente turno.

―Buenos días jóvenes―saludaba el profesor entrando al aula

―Buenos días―respondimos poniéndonos de pie, cosas del reglamento escolar ustedes saben

―Pueden sentarse, desde hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, preséntate por favor

―Mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki―dijo un tanto nervioso―es un gusto conocerlos, espero seamos buenos amigos―agregó con una sonrisa

―bien pues toma asiento, la clase de hoy será acerca de la segunda guerra…

Mirándolo caminar hasta el asiento vacío a un lado mío con un tono serio en su mirada me hiso pensar tantas cosas, seguro que el cambiarse de escuela no había sido muy grato para él.

―hola―dije a la hora del receso acercándome a él― ¿Puedo acompañarte?

―claro―dijo quitando su mochila para dejarme sentar

―soy Goenji Shuuya―le di la mano― ¿Cómo estás?

Aquel día me convertí en su amigo, en su primer amigo en la nueva escuela, estaba solo, sus padres y hermano habían muerto en un trágico accidente y para evitar recordar cosas dolorosas decidió cambiarse a una nueva ciudad, se estaba quedando en un departamento que pagaba con el dinero del seguro que sus padres le habían dejado, su vida en aquel instante era muy complicada.

Desde aquel instante era común el pasar más tiempo a su lado que de ninguna otra persona, no era porque él no tuviera a nadie porque con ya varias semanas en la escuela había conseguido una gran cantidad de amigos, la razón por la cual estaba con él era porque me gustaba estarlo, el vernos juntos era algo común.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto Fubuki? ―pregunté tomándole de la mano

―claro que estoy seguro, ¿Tú lo estás?

La verdad es que no lo estaba, tenía miedo y él lo sabia pero el suave contacto de su mano envolviendo la mía hicieron que todo eso desapareciera de mi mente, tan solo mire su sonrisa, aquella que siempre me brindaba apreté su mano y cerré los ojos antes de saltar, el niño había tenido la gran idea de ir a la piscina para hacer un clavado de 10 metros, jamás en mi vida lo hare de nuevo eso se los juro.

― ¿Seguro que estarás bien si te vas ahora? ―preguntó llegando a su casa―es tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte, estaría más seguro, no me gustaría que te pasara algo

― ¿Estás bien con eso?

―claro que si, anda pasa

Fue aquella noche en la que supe que no podría seguir negando lo que sentía por él, una plática junto a un chocolate caliente me hizo perderme en sus ojos, no recuerdo nada de lo que me contó y tampoco recuerdo cómo llegamos a altas horas de la noche, no tenía otra cama y me ofrecí a dormir en el sofá pero él me lo negó, pedía a gritos el que no se acercara mas a mí, sentirlo tan cerca me daba escalofríos, sabía que no podría controlarme si seguía junto a él, lo abracé y él se sobresalto, fingí estar dormido y haber hecho eso sin intensión, no quiso despertarme y no se movió hasta que por fin se durmió, su cuerpo junto al mío ante el frio de la noche provocó una noche inolvidable para mí.

―se ve que lloverá―anunciaba el jefe de grupo parado en la puerta vigilando que el profesor no los viera

―no puede ser―exclamó el peli plata―odio la lluvia

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté mirándolo de reojo al ver como se sobresaltaba con un trueno― ¿Estás bien?

―sí, espero que pase pronto, tengo que ir a mi casa

―puedo acompañarte si quieres, tengo tiempo después de clases ¿Qué te parece?

Él asintió feliz, no era la primera vez que lo acompañaba a su casa después de clases, me gustaban aquellas pláticas de camino a casa pero aquel día fue…mala idea hacerlo, caminábamos por las ya conocidas calles más rápido que lo de costumbre, para ser exactos íbamos corriendo, la lluvia no paraba es mas parecía caer con más fuerza, las luces de los rayos y el sonido seguido de los truenos complicaban el llegar a casa, decidimos parar un poco refugiándonos en la parada del camión, cosa bastante tonta ya que estábamos empapados.

Quitándome el cabello empapado de la frente mire de reojo a mi compañero que permanecía con la mirada baja y con un miedo que era evidente, me acerque y lo abrace, el correspondió el abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía como temblaba, verlo tan débil ante mí, yo…no pude….lo intenté, acaricie su cabello igualmente mojado, el calor de su aliento y sus manos rodeándome la cintura me hicieron pensar otra cosa, tomé su barbilla y lentamente lo besé, él no respondió, sabía que debía parar pero…no pude, me separé despacio y lo miré con temor.

―lo siento Goenji―me dijo tartamudeando después de un rato―tú eres mi amigo y no puedo verte de otra forma, lo siento Goenji, tengo que irme

Había metido la pata bien metida, no sería capaz de mirarlo de la misma manera otra vez y seguro que él tampoco lo haría, las semanas pasaron y el estar con a su lado se volvió incomodo, él intentaba actuar como si nada, lo lograba pero…yo no podía, lo intentaba pero por una u otra razón no lo conseguía, me sentía tan mal, había echado nuestra amistad por la borda, estaba triste y mi vida había cambiado, recostado pensando en que hacer para sacármelo de la cabeza, escuche el timbre sonar y escuché como mi padre abría la puerta, me levante despacio y me senté en una silla frente al pequeño escritorio a un lado de la cama

―Hola Goenji―me sorprendió entrando a mi cuarto― ¿Cómo estás?, en la escuela dijeron que enfermo así que vine a dejarte los apuntes de la clase de historia, hay examen mañana

Tomé el cuaderno y rápidamente comencé a copiarlos mientras él se recargaba en la pequeña mesita, sentía su mirada pero no me atrevía a voltear, su mano acarició mi cabello haciendo que dé la impresión el lápiz se me cayera

―no traes gel hoy, te ves raro―sonrió

―he estado acostado todo el día, acabo de levantarme hace apenas un rato―dije incorporándome ya con el lápiz en la mano

Me tomó de la playera antes de que pudiera estar completamente de pie, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, de manera dominante comenzó a comerme la boca dejándome sin aire, no podía creer lo que pasaba, lo tomé de la cintura y lo llevé a la cama, él no se negó, es mas parecía tener eso en mente, sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen por debajo de la playera, comencé a lamer lentamente su cuello haciéndolo soltar unos pequeños gemidos, estaba feliz, no podía creer que me estuviera correspondiendo de esa manera, mi corazón latía rápidamente pero algo no estaba bien, no podía ser cierto, era extraño, sus caricias, su mirada…parecía otra, me regaló una sonrisa fingida que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, vaya que había sido un idiota, me levanté como pude soltándome de sus brazos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó levantándose también

―nada―respondí volviéndome a sentar en la silla y tomando el cuaderno nuevamente

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Lastima?, ¿Era eso?, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de mi?, los días después de eso pasaron lento, intentaba hablar conmigo y arreglar aquel asunto pero yo no quería, no quería que siguiera mintiendo y aclararlo sabia que me dolería.

―papá necesito hablar contigo―dije serio entrando a su oficina

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó dejando de escribir― ¿Qué necesitas?

―quiero cambiarme de escuela, no me siento muy cómodo al seguir asistiendo a Raimon, por favor

―sabes―suspiró―normalmente te haría muchas preguntas antes de considerar tu petición pero esto ha llegado hace unos días―dijo dándome una hoja―es una invitación a unirte a una prestigiosa escuela en Alemania, si quieres un cambio esta es una buena opción ¿Qué dices?

―de acuerdo―respondí rápidamente―iré a Alemania

―bien entonces esta hecho, te vas en 2 semanas en lo que arreglamos tu situación ¿De acuerdo?

14 días que pasaron como los viejos tiempo, intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada y nuevamente y por un momento me sentí como antes de que todo esto pasara, me sentí feliz.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―preguntó el menor tras de mi mientras acomodaba mi maleta

―lo siento Shirou, no quería despedidas tristes

―no es justo, yo quiero que te quedes―dijo abrazándome―por favor quédate

Sus labios tocaron los míos de una manera muy tierna, no intente evadirlo tan solo disfrute el momento

―tú y yo sabemos que esto no es cierto―dije al separarme―tú no me quieres como yo te quiero y jamás será de esa manera, lo siento Shirou pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, no puedo verte de la manera que tú me ves, necesito irme a Alemania, necesito olvidar ¿Si?, me arrepiento de cierta manera de haber sido tu amigo, como me gustaría volver al pasado y decirte lo que sentía por ti en aquel momento en que te vi, en el preciso momento en que vi tu mirada, te quiero Fubuki, voy a regresar algún día y cuando eso pase iremos de nuevo a la piscina ¿Está bien?, volveremos a caminar juntos, volveremos a jugar futbol, ir al cine, hablar de planes sobre el futuro, como los buenos amigos que seremos

Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas mientras recibía el último abrazo de su parte, espero volver a verlo y de verdad espero llegar a ser el amigo que él necesita, aunque signifique sacrificar mi amor por él, tenerlo como amigo vale más que no tenerlo conmigo, por esa razón voy a conseguirlo.


End file.
